


Royalty and Their Peculiar Habits

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Artoria could not keep her eyes off her sister Morgan. Even though it was supposed to be wrong, why did it feel so good?
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: fate/kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Royalty and Their Peculiar Habits

Artoria knew this was wrong. In many ways, she knew that she should not be doing this with Morgan. Even though they were both Servants, summoned by Chaldea, and they were no longer the people they were in life, it did not change the fact that they were siblings. Yet, even then, Artoria could not keep her eyes off of Morgan, who she had bedded once before, and she could not help think of impure thoughts.

These thoughts had led to something more, though, and as much as Artoria was ashamed of it, she couldn’t help but indulge herself in Morgan’s body more and more. It was like an addiction - there was something so sweet about the thrill of these feelings that took ahold of her that it made her act in an irrational manner. Morgan, though, simply took it in stride, wanting nothing more to fall into further depravity, and to take her dearest sister with her. She did everything she could to sexually frustrate her - bend over at just the right moments in order to show off her rear, emphasizing her cleavage whenever she caught Artoria staring, and so on. Before she knew it, she gave in.

“Mhm, surely you can do better than that, dearest sister,” Morgan egged her, taunting her ever as Artoria continued to thrust between her legs, grunting at the tight embrace of her own sister’s cunt tightening around her cock. Any common sense was thrown out the window as Artoria pushed herself to her limits in order to get herself off, even as Morgan continued to mock her and taunt her. So long as she ignored who she was fucking, surely this would be fine. 

Yet, even now, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Morgan. They kept on being drawn to her body, the way it moved under her as she continued to push in and out, the way she seemed to be grinding her hips back in order to meet Artoria’s, the way that her breasts continued to move. The worst part was her face, the way that she was smiling at her, satisfied with herself, and how she looked back at her with her own eyes and she was reminded once again of the fact that she was fucking her own sister. 

And she was enjoying it.

Something seemed to click at that moment, and any guilt that Artoria might have had about the situation evaporated. Morgan seemed to notice, too, and for the first time she seemed to be genuinely enjoying this, rather than simply playing with Artoria’s affection. As she continued to hammer into her cunt with increasing intensity, Morgan began moaning, moaning for her to go harder, that she could take it, that she’d bear her another child, if she so desired, a younger sibling for Mordred.

Even though it was impossible, as they were both servants, logic flew out the window for Artoria at that moment. The only thing she wanted was Morgan, her sister, to cum inside of her and to make her feel full. Bringing herself to the hilt, she did not warn Morgan that she was cumming, yet she did not seem to mind at all, her face flushed red as she let out a moan of delight, all too pleased with herself for what she had accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
